ObjectedAtom29's Aliens
Bonestalker= Appearance Bonestalker has the appearance of a typical skeleton but has spikes on his skull. He sports a leather biker jacket and spiked shoulder pads and gauntlets. Powers and Abilities *He can disassemble his body parts and use them as blunt weapons. *He is immune to cutting and being slashed because he can just pull his body back together again. *He can compress his bones to create a more dense and durable armor. Weaknesses *No regenerative abilities and must scavenge other skeletons for bone replacement. *Vulnerable to manipulation by necromancy users. |-|Fleshreaver= Appearance Fleshreaver has a humanoid appearance. His skin is dark grey, some parts of it decomposing and revealing his skeleton. His veins glow a bright green and his eyes are black to the point where only his pupils gain a menacing green glow. Powers and Abilities *Fleshreaver lacks any fear of death and will not shy away from flames or enemies. *His bites are able to tear flesh by the chunk and are strong enough to single-handedly swing and hoist a creature his own size. *The power to tap into a feral state of mind in which his berserk rage grants him immense strength. Weaknesses *He lacks the fine motor skills to gauge his own force and restraint at different times. *In his berserk state, his body catches fire and decays at a very fast rate. |-|Mariner= Appearance Mariner has a well-built physique. His body navy blue with cyan translucent fins on his tail, waistline, arms, cheeks, eyebrows, head, and shoulders. He has gills on his torso. Powers and Abilities *He can turn his fish's tail into legs and vice-versa. *He has a great degree of physical strength and is a very swift swimmer. *Enhanced Agility and dexterity underwater. Weaknesses *This form is best used in deep water and can't be used on the surface as Thalassians can only survive out of the water once they shed their scales. |-|WarMaul= Appearance WarMaul is a red pot-bellied giant. He has small horns on his head and a white tuft of hair growing out of his belly-button area (a common trait of the species). He wears an armor consisting of a helmet and shoulder plates. Powers and Abilities *He is capable of immense physical strength and durability. *As the species' name suggests (Pantophage meaning "all-eater" in greek), he is able to devour most creatures he is able to get his hands on. Weaknesses *WarMaul is very slow and combined with his naturally large physique; it makes him a very easy target for enemy attacks. |-|Dreadcrow= Appearance A scarecrow appearance with tattered clothing with stick/straw-like appendages coming out as hands and out his back. Powers and Abilities *He has a unique transformation that splits him into two large crow-like creatures. *His appendages are also extendable and can be used to constrict his opponent's movement. *He can create small straw-stuffed voodoo dolls that allow him to control other creatures' motion. *Dreadcrow does not have legs and is constantly levitating. Weaknesses *His body is not rigid and is flammable. *Must have a form of genetic material/DNA to create the doll. (If the user is an energy being or has no form of DNA than the user cannot create their Voodoo Dolls) |-|Dracomancer= |-|Reaping Gourd= Appearance His body is much more durable and robust than the average Zapallazonian whose body is slimmer. He has a Jack-O-Lantern-like head and carries a spear made from twisted roots from his own body. He has a leaf collar and skirt. Powers and Abilities *Merging with other plant-life. *Able to absorb fire through his mouth and ignite his eyes with a bright flame. *He has regenerative abilities. If his entire body were to be destroyed, he could separate his head and regenerate a whole new body. Weaknesses *Being a creature of magic, Reaping Gourd weak against magical attacks. *Cannot regenerate lost limbs if he is constantly being torn apart. |-|Crawshank= |-|Troglobrute= Appearance Troglobrute is a large arthropod with a humanoid posture. Its large head is covered in armor plating and has four retractable antennae. The rest of its body is protected by a much harder outer shell made from fossilized rocks and remains. His eyes also produce a constant menacing glow. Powers and Abilities *Durable Shell *While Arthrosapiens are skillful in battle, they often meditate peacefully deep in seaside caves and have evolved to possess telekinetic abilities. *Powerful acid spray that can melt through hard rocks and metals *Retractable antennae that can ensnare foes and paralyze them temporarily by injecting a toxin *Underwater respiration and agile swimmer *Adept at digging and burrowing Weaknesses *Certain parts of his body may be exposed and not encased in armor making him vulnerable *Slow Movement *Extremely large creatures or creatures made of inorganic material may be immune to his paralysis Trivia *The Arthrosapiens'' ''have lived apart from the events and warring factions of Terradino for thousands of years, instead preferring to live in peaceful isolation. *Arthrosapies are considered to be the most intelligent species on Terradino. |-|Hyperboa= Category:Aliens Category:Lists Category:Alien Lists